


Involuntary Thieves

by YourLuckyWish



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Noice, Stealing, bonny and clyde, otp, shizuo and izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLuckyWish/pseuds/YourLuckyWish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to work together, not forced to lay together. Izaya and Shizuo steal a wealthy American businessman's money back. Addiction and confusion happen along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't know just how it happened

_ “Hello, is this Izaya Orihara? I’m sure it is. My name is Scott, Scott Fine. You were suggested to me by an old friend of mine. When you can, let’s talk business.”  _ An answering machine then beeped loudly through empty rooms and halls. As soon as the echo of the beep subsided, the front door opened brashly; banging against the wall. 

 

A panting male proceeded to walk in, slamming the door shut. He pulled off a heavy coat and continued to peel back the rest of his clothing. With one last heavy breath he walked through his house nude and entered a bathroom. He quickly turned on the bathtub’s faucet and jumped in, not waiting for the warming of the water.

 

He ran his fingers through his raven locks and scrubbed his hair clean along with the rest of his body. Shutting off the water he grabbed a towel, dried off, and wrapped it around his torso. He walked back through the den and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He saw a flashing “1” on his answering machine and pressed the play button after he downed a quarter of the water bottle. 

 

_ “Hello, is this Izaya Orihara? I’m sure it is. My name is Scott, Scott Fine. You were suggested to me by an old friend of mine. When you can, let’s talk business.” _

 

Looking at the landline irritatingly, he picked up his cellphone and called someone. The phone rang twice before someone answered. 

 

_ “Orihara, how nice of you to call me.”  _ A cunning voice sounded on the other end.

 

“Do you know someone called Scott Fine?” Orihara asked annoyingly.

 

_ “You sure cut to the chase, not even a hello.” The man chuckled. _

 

“Shiki.” Izaya said impatiently 

 

_ “Yes, I do. Has he called you? He really needs some help. It’s a big job if you let him explain, a very wealthy American businessman. You and your partner probably won’t have to work another day in your lives after this.” Shiki rambled.  _

 

“That’s all I needed to know.” Izaya finished, hanging up on the man. He walked back over to the landline and picked up the phone, dialing Scott Fine’s number and listening to it ring. 

 

_ “Hello, Izaya Orihara?” _ The chipper American with a bad pronunciation sounded. 

 

“Yes this is Orihara Izaya. Sorry it took me awhile to get back with you. I didn’t quite recognize your area code so I called up our mutual friend, Shiki. What can I do for you?”

 

_ “Oh! It would be very impolite of me to tell you over the phone. Why don’t we meet up? All three of us.” _

 

“Three? Is the third person involved supposed to be my partner? I prefer to work alone you know.” Izaya cooed in a manipulative tone.

 

_ “Yes, yes. Shiki told me about that, but there’s no way one person can do this alone. Besides! You’re friends with your partner so it should be fine.”  _ Scott rushed. 

 

“Friends? I don’t-” Izaya was cut short. 

 

_ “I’m in Japan now! Meet me in twenty minutes at Mozart Cafe in Ikebukuro!” _ He said quickly then rushed to hang up. Scott sighed with a smirk planted across his face. “I’ve got twenty minutes left.” He mumbled quietly to himself. “Jamison, GPS Mozart cafe.” The platinum blonde told his driver. 

* * *

 

Right after doing so his phone started ringing. His smirk turned into an excited smile as he answered. “Hello, Shizuo Heiwajima?” 

 

_ “Uh, yes. Tom-san said you have work for me?”  _ Shizuo’s raspy voice played over the phone.

 

“Oh! Yes, I’m in Japan now! Meet me in ten minutes at Mozart Cafe in Ikebukuro!” Scott said almost script like.

 

_ “Ten?? Okay okay, I’ll be there.” _

 

As soon as he hung up the car stopped. He sat in the car for approximately five minutes before he stepped out, pulling a silver cane out with him. He limped with his cane into the small shop, picked a booth, and sat on the side facing the front door. 

 

He looked at his rolex watch, sat his cane right next to him, and looked up at the door chime which rang. In came a tall blonde wearing a brown coat, his hands in his pants pockets. “Shizuo!” Scott greeted. Shizuo turned and smiled slightly, sitting down on the other side of the table in front of Scott. “It’s very nice to meet you.” He said, holding out his hand in front of him. 

 

Shizuo stared at Scott’s hand before slowly shaking it. “Nice to meet you too..”

 

“Are you thirsty, hungry, want anything?” The platinum blonde asked. 

 

“Uh, a milkshake would be fine.” Shizuo almost mumbled.

 

Nodding, Scott reached for his cane and went up to the register and ordered a pot of coffee and a vanilla milkshake. The woman smiled and handed him a number card, which he placed in the middle of the table upon arrival. 

 

“So, what’s my job?” The bleach blonde questioned curiously. 

 

Scott tisked in a playful manner, “Now now, we have to wait for your partner to come. It would be rude to start without him, would it not?” He smiled and Shizuo nodded. 

 

Minutes passed by before the waitress came along and took the number card from them, handing them their drinks. Scott asked the waitress for another coffee cup when the chime above the door jingled and in came a thin man. 

 

Izaya glanced right and smiled at his new client. “Facing the door to wait for me?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

With that, the sound of shattering glass reached their ears. “Izaayyyaa....” Shizuo growled underneath his breath. He quickly hopped to his feet and spun around. “Why the fuck do you have to be everywhere I fucking go?” He practically yelled. 

 

“Took the words right out of my mouth Shizu-chan!” Izaya shouted in a mocking tone. They glared at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Scott stepped in and stood between the two. 

 

“Come on now, let us have a seat now and discuss this. I thought you two were friends!” Scott seemingly whined.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Shizuo howled, trying to lung forward. Izaya flinched back and Scott quickly lifted his cane, pressing the end of it against Shizuo’s chest; shoving on it roughly.

 

“We will discuss this.” Scott glared irritatingly. “Both of you, sit.” 

 

With huffs and sighs from the children, they listened and sat next to each other with significant space between them. They tried to ignore each other’s presence and focus on the task on hand. Scott called the waitress over and ordered another vanilla milkshake, she then cleaned the mess up and brought over a new one.

 

“All questions can wait till the end. You two need to get along. You both have amazing talent, and together can do anything. I want to pay you for your talents.”

 

Izaya leaned back, liking what he was hearing until he heard the brute speak next to him. “What exactly would we be doing for you?” He asked nervously.

  
“You’re going to steal my money back.”


	2. I let down my guard

“What exactly do you mean by ‘steal your money back’?” Izaya smirked with interest. He leaned in, laying his chin on his propped up laced fingers. 

 

“Five of my men stole 10 million dollars from me. That’s  1127150000 yen, putting that in perspective.” Shizuo’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the amount of money the man in front of him obtains. “I currently have 25,689 dollars to my name. Which isn’t nearly enough to pay for everything I own, or my business that’s supposed to be raking in that kind of money. 25,689 dollars could probably pay for two of my car payments and three employee paychecks. If I don’t get that money within the next 8 weeks, I, along with my company, will fall and thousands of people will lose their jobs. 25,689 U.S. dollars is nothing compared to what is at stake here.” Scott finished with an exasperated sigh.

 

“What’s 25,689 dollars?” Shizuo asked.

 

“2895535.64 yen.” Izaya answered. 

 

Shizuo’s head whipped around, “I wasn’t asking you, Izaya.” Shizuo said with a malice like tone.

 

“ ‘I wasn’t asking you, Izaya’.” The raven mimicked in a deeper tone. “Shut up,” he huffed. “Childish as hell.” He grumbled. Izaya looked back up at Scott. “Why did you come all the way to Japan to get help?” 

 

“One of the five was my right hand man. He was japanese. I have strong reason to believe he’s here.”

 

“Why else do you think he’s here besides his race?” Izaya pried on.

 

“They also needed to get as far away from America as they could. They needed to go somewhere where they knew people to launder the money. I can’t really explain it as well as my informant can.” Scott chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “The theft happened the other day. I don’t think that they’re quite in Japan yet. I feel as if they’ll be here within the next week. They won’t be all together either, I assure you. They’ll most likely spread apart. The plan is that my informant will get background information on all five men. Then he’ll snoop on Kayashi’s activity. There’s no way he’s gonna use criminal money without laundering it first. He’ll find out where they’re trying to go, then he’ll send you the need-to-know info and that’s where Izaya steps in.”

 

“That’s a lot to take in…” Shizuo grumbled, sipping on his milkshake.

 

"Why don't you try and capture them while they're still in America?" Izaya questioned.

 

"Too risky."

 

“Kayashi is your ‘right hand man’, right?” Izaya asked.

“Yes.” Scott responded.

 

“The information your informant sends me, with it you want me to pin-point exact location and ease into their actions.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You want Shizuo to come with me to do more hands on work like beating them up and or take the money.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And my final question; how much are we receiving? Each.” Orihara demanded.

 

“10 percent.” Scott smiled. 

 

“How much is that?” Shizuo butted in. All three of them grew silent. Izaya looked down at his feet, the look of concentration on his face. Shizuo was staring at Scott in anticipation, and Scott was smiling at Izaya’s concentration. 

 

His concentration quickly turned into shock as he looked back up at Scott. 

 

“1 million each?!” Izaya yelled. 112606500 yen, Shizuo!” He laughed heartily, turning to Shizuo and shaking him by his shoulders in a fit of excitement. Shizuo’s eyes widened in disgust, looking back at a chuckling Scott. 

 

Izaya blinked and released Shizuo, clearing his throat. “Are all expenses paid?” Scott nodded.

 

“I’m going to be using what i have left to pay for your food, disguises, travel, and temporary living.” He finished, taking the final sip of his coffee. 

 

“I’m in.” Shizuo said aloud, turning to Izaya. “Backout if you want, Izaya, I don’t care.”

 

Izaya gave Shizuo a menacing glare and a twitching smirk. “You don’t think you can do this alone now, do you?” Shizuo shrugged his shoulders. “I’m in.”

 

Scott clapped his hands together in excitement. “Oh, thank you!” He laughed with glee, shaking Shizuo’s hand quickly and grabbing one of Izaya’s hands with both of his. “Thank you so much!”

 

Izaya shook the man’s hands back, “It’ll be a pleasure working with you, Mr. Fine.” 

 

“When do we start?” The tall blonde asked while rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Tonight.” Fine stated with a less than friendly smile.

* * *

 

 

“How does he expect us to start tonight?” Shizuo grunted, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

 

“Oh stop complaining. That’s how things work, Shizu-chan.” Izaya shrugged, walking a bit faster than Shizuo. 

 

Shizuo’s upper lip twitched when he placed a cigarette between them. “Can’t believe I have to fucking work with you, disgusting flea.” As soon as those words left the blonde’s lips, Izaya turned around sharply, pressing his switchblade against Shizuo’s chest. 

 

“Please, get over yourself Shizu-chan. You’re honestly starting to piss me off.” Izaya curled lips spoke. “It’s not the words you say as much as it’s your incompetent attitude. I do not want to work with the likes of you, I probably hate the thought even more than you do. All I’m gonna say is that there’s a lot of money at stake so don’t get in my way and I’ll make sure to stay out of yours.”    
  


Shizuo’s eyes laced over in pure hate. He swiftly grabbed the informant’s wrist and squeezed it, though not as nearly as tight as he could. “You might be smart, but you sure as hell aren’t as strong as I am. You don’t have to tell me you won’t get in my way,  _ I’ll  _ make sure you won’t. One slip up and I’ll fuck up your ugly ass face even more than it already is.”

 

Izaya pushed the knife in a little more before he pulled his arm out of the monster’s grasp. “I hope you die by the end of this job, Shizu-chan.” He smirked painfully, rubbing his wrist and started walking away.

 

The phone in the informant’s coat started ringing, and with his better hand he slid right to answer. “Orihara Izaya.” He said, a bit ways away from the brutish blonde.     
  


_ “You and Shizuo both need to hop into a taxi and make your way to Yokohama. There’s a room reserved for the two of you. A separate bed for you both. Eat, relax, and wait for my informant to send you two the information sometime this week. This will be the last contact I will have with you for the next two months. Thank you and good luck.”  _ Scott hung up and Izaya stopped walking a while ago. 

 

He stood there and waited until he saw a taxi and called for it. With an elongated sigh he got in the back and told the driver to go forward. They drove until Orihara saw his worst enemy walking. He asked the driver to stop and wait. “Shizu-chan!” Izaya shouted with a scowl.

 

“What the fuck do you want now Izaya!?” Shizuo howled turning around angrily, and stomping towards Izaya.

 

“He said start tonight, did he not? He just called me, get into the taxi we’re staying in Yokohama tonight.” The raven said, rolling his eyes and getting back into the taxi. He slammed the door shut and left Shizuo outside to let his slow brain comprehend what he said. 

 

Two minutes later the blonde roughly opened the door, “Scoot the fuck over.” Shizuo grunted and slid into the taxi next to the louse. They sat at a stop light for what seemed like a life-time when Shizuo’s phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket and read the text. “It’s from Fine-san.” Shizuo stated.

 

Izaya grabbed it and opened the text, reading it aloud. “ ‘Check your left pocket, or maybe your right one. Check them all!’ -Fine Scott.” Izaya rolled his eyes and threw the man’s phone back into his lap. “You heard him, check them.”

 

Shizuo could hear the smirk on the other man’s face, which irritated the hell out of him. But he checked his pockets no less. Fine was right the first time, in his left coat pocket were a total of  sixteen train tickets. 

 

Izaya glanced over at them and slipped them out of Shizuo’s hands. “Eight for me and eight for you. To get to places and to get back home after our job is done. There’s clearly extras, probably safety precautions. I’ll keep them, I don’t trust them with you.” With that Izaya told the driver to take them to the train station. 

 

“What are you trying to say? I’ll lose them?” Shizuo was clearly ticked off.

 

“You will lose them because you’re an irresponsible brute. So I’m going to keep them. Now shut up, you’ve been in my presence too long. I about want to off myself, you give me a headache.”

 

“Please Izaya, kill yourself. You’ll be doing more than me a favor.” Shizuo popped his neck and turned to look out of his window and Izaya did the same. They made sure to keep a wide gap between them all the way to the train station. 

 

As soon as they got there Izaya paid the driver with his own money figuring he’d be reimbursed soon. He gave the conductor two tickets and got on the train, Shizuo following behind. He sat down and Shizuo sat down across from him on the other side of the train. 

 

The sun was setting and by the time they got to Yokohama the sky rapidly became dark. Barely anyone was on the train to begin with when they stepped off. It was easier to call a taxi this time considering they were at a train station. He told the driver where to go and they moved along.

 

Neither of them spoke the entire time. They were both flooded with emotions.

 

Angry at each other, excited about the job, and exhausted from the hour and a half trip. 

 

The hotel was closer than either of them thought. They made their way through the lobby and told the front about their reserved room, showing them their identification.

 

They took an elevator to their room and made their way in, shutting the door as the two stood in complete silence. 

 

After a five minute stare down, Izaya spoke up. “I’m taking a shower first and I get the bed by the window. Don’t argue with me and don’t talk to me.” He said, going into the bathroom and slamming the door. 

  
“Who the hell would want to talk to you.” Shizuo mumbled, taking off his shoes and laying down while he drifted to sleep.


	3. Swore I'd never fall in love again

A knock was made against the front door, resonating through the medium sized hotel room. Both men occupying the room shot up from their bed’s real quick, shooting glares at each other. 

 

“One of us has to answer it…” Izaya said, exhausted out of his mind.

 

“Yeah, and it’s gonna be me.” Shizuo grumbled tiredly, both not getting much sleep that night in fear the other was going to attack them. Shizuo and Izaya both slowly got out of their bed’s, not taking their eyes off each other.    
  


That was when the raven darted towards the door, Shizuo following quickly after him. They both slammed harshly against the door, two pairs of hands gripping onto the door handle.

 

“Just go back to sleep, Shizu-chan.” Izaya smiled, his upper lip twitching. 

 

“No way in hell, flea. Let me open the damn door.” He growled.

 

“No, let me opened it.” He yelled, annoyed.

 

“No, I’m opening it.” Shizuo yelled back irritatingly. 

 

“I am!”

 

“No, I am!”

 

“You’re so childish!”

 

“Wow the bastard is a fucking hypocrite too!”

 

“I’m surprised you even know what hypocrite means!!”

 

The banter between the two continued until another knock sounded. They both looked at the door and pulled it open together.

 

“What?!” They yelled in unison at whoever was knocking, in turn scaring the shit out of a bell boy holding two duffel bags. 

 

“I-I have these for you two!” The boy squeaked, dropping them in front of the door. “I-I’ll go now!” He stuttered, quickly fleeing. 

 

“You scared him away, brute!” Izaya shouted. 

 

“Your ugly face scared him away.” Shizuo growled, picking up both duffel bags and slamming the door. He noticed name tags on them, one his one Izaya’s. “This one’s yours.” He grunted, throwing it at the other man. 

 

Izaya barely caught the bulky thing, but he caught it no less. He dropped it at the end of the bed and unzipped it. “Clothes?” He proceeded to go through them. “Some of these are mine, some of them aren’t. What about you, Shizu-chan?” 

 

“It’s the same for me, actually. I only have like three things in here that belong to me.” He said, laying the clothes out on the bed.

 

Izaya did the same, finding a folded piece of paper at the bottom of his duffle. He picked it up and opened it up and read the contents out loud. “ ‘We have brought some of your clothes along with new ones you’ll be needing. -S. Fine’. Huh.” Izaya was intrigued. “Did you get one Shizu-chan?” 

 

“Uh, yeah.” He mumbled, making short eye contact with Izaya before opening up the folded slip of paper. “ ‘P.s. Open the hotel closet, you’ll definitely be needing these.’ What does he mean?” 

 

Izaya sighed, “Exactly what he said, protozoan.” He walked over to the closet and opened it, revealing two suits hung by hangers and wrapped in plastic. “How fancy.” The man laughed, folding them up and putting them into his duffel bag.

 

“Now what do we do?” Shizuo asked his worst enemy.

 

“We wait for Mr.Fine’s informant to send me the information on the men. He said we have two months to get the money back, that’s more than enough time.” 

 

“How will we get the information?” Shizuo continued to ask questions, sitting down at the end of his bed. 

 

“ _ I  _ will get  _ my  _ information probably in an eccentric way. One like the new clothes in a duffle bag.” Izaya smiled, pulling off the hotel pajamas. “Now what should I wear, hmn?” 

* * *

Sighing, the man pushed his raven hair out of his face. “It was just freezing yesterday now it’s as hot as hell. Global warming I presume.” Shaking his head he leaned back in his chair dressed in entirely new attire. White tight jeans, a red loose shirt. He stripped himself from his matching white coat long ago. 

 

“Yeah, it’s too damn hot. I’m getting some ice cream.” Shizuo said, sporting blue jeans and a dark blue v-neck. 

 

“Get me some.” Izaya grinned.

 

“Get it yourself.” Shizuo said, walking away from the table outside of a coffee shop.

 

“Shhhiiiizzzuuu-chhaann!” Izaya drawled out, whining. 

 

“Fine just shut the fuck up. God, your voice hacks at my brain.” Shizuo’s eye twitched as he continued walking away. 

 

“Vanilla, Shizu-chan!” He yelled, chuckling to himself. 

 

Only a few minutes passed before a waitress from the coffee shop rolled out on rollerskates. “Izaya Orihara?” She asked, smiling up to her ears.

 

“Yes?” He smiled back, looking up at her from his seat. “I said we wouldn’t be needing anything.

 

She continued to smile and rolled away back into the shop for a few seconds before she rolled back to him. She held a trey, a black laptop bag sitting onto it. She handed him a receipt like paper. “We would like for you to sign this with your signature, just for safety precautions.” 

 

Nodding he took the pen and signed the paper, handing both the paper and pen back to her. She inspected it carefully. “Thank you very much, Orihara. Here’s your delivery!” She said, happily handing the man the laptop bag then rolled away. 

 

Taking a deep breath he started to unzip it, “That was quick.” He mumbled under his breath, pulling the laptop out and setting it on the table. Right when he turned it on the tall blonde made his way back to the table, holding a vanilla and half eaten strawberry ice cream cones.

 

He eyed the laptop while he sat down in front of the other man, handing Izaya the vanilla ice cream cone. “Where did you get that?” 

 

“Apparently a man named Brent Fine.” Izaya answered, clicking multiple files, skimming through all of them once before going back through them thoroughly. 

 

“Is he related to Mr. Fine?” Shizuo asked, lapping up melted strawberry ice cream.

 

“Good question Shizu-chan!” Izaya smirked.

 

“You have no idea how much I want to bash your skull in.” Shizuo glared. “Answer the damn question.”

 

“It’s not a relative, it’s his husband.” He finished. 

 

Shizuo choked on what was left of his ice cream cone. “He’s gay?”

 

Izaya shrugged, “That’s the least of our worries.” He turns the laptop around so Shizuo could see as well, clicking on a file titled ‘ Mateo Fernandez’. “This is Mateo Fernandez, he’s from mexico and self claims he’s a part of the cartel. But if that were the case there would be one less of a reason for them to come all the way to Japan just to get away from America and launder money.”

 

Shizuo nodded, listening intently to Izaya’s words for once. 

 

“Brent Fine has reason to believe that he’ll be in Japan the day after tomorrow. He’ll be hiding in Nagoya.”

 

“That’s far..” Shizuo thought aloud.

 

“Yeah, but it’s significantly closer than the other’s suspected place of landing.” Izaya finished. “We’ll pack our bags and head out of Yokohama tomorrow. We’re going by train again, but it’ll be a three hour and a half ride so steal a pillow from the hotel room.” Izaya chuckled.

 

“Why steal?” Shizuo questioned a bit annoyed. 

 

“We’re stealing money back, right?” Izaya smiled maliciously. “Practice makes perfect.”

* * *

They both walked sheepishly to the elevator, Shizuo pressing the down button a little too hard.

 

“You broke it you monster.” Izaya yawned, walking to the next elevator over and pressing the down button. They got on and walked out of the lobby, holding stolen pillows in plain sight. Izaya called for a taxi earlier that morning, it was waiting for them outside. They got on after putting their bags in the trunk. They still wore pajamas, laziness taking over. 

 

They made it to the train station and got on. They got situated on the train, sitting across from each other again. 

 

“You sure have been tolerable of me, Shizu-chan.” Izaya smirked, leaning against his propped up pillow that was laying on the window behind him. 

 

“I’m only tolerating you because i’m tired.” He retorted.

 

“I meant lately, not just now.” The informant nagged, “You’re not sleeping either, are you?” Shizuo’s tired eyes looked into Izaya’s tired ones. “We can’t keep doing this, we won’t be able to properly execute the job given to us. We need to have a level of trust with each other.” He said seriously. “I won’t attack you if you don’t harm me.” 

 

“I don’t trust someone i despise.” Shizuo bit back.

  
“Hate and trust are two different things,” Izaya started. “Just because you hate me doesn’t mean you can’t trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly the fastest I've worked on anything, lmao. Maybe it's because I know what's gonna happen and you don't. oops.


End file.
